The present invention relates to an iron-type golf club head having high rebound performance.
Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2012-166093, 2013-59680 and 2006-149964 each disclose an iron-type golf club head comprising a head main body and a face plate only a periphery zone of which is supported by the head main body.